A Trip to Namek
by Crowbeak Spade
Summary: You never expected your vacation to Namek to turn out like this. FriezaXYou; slightly female oriented.


You're usually not much for vacations, but this summer is different. It's nice and all on earth, but the heat is getting to you and you're not sure you can stand it anymore. A trip to Namek couldn't hurt, you think to yourself, and in a matter of days you find yourself on the next ship to the planet.

It takes a little longer to get there than you had thought, but you're patient and are satisfied when a few days later, the spaceship finally touches down on the blue earth. You take your first step forward on this planet and take a good, deep breath of the clean air; a stark contrast to that of earth's. You look upwards, and it appears that the sky is a strange green hue. The three suns in the sky bare down on you, but the heat isn't overwhelming. You feel a light breeze pick up and blow through your hair, it's gentle, not harsh, and smells of fresh grass. You smile; this summer might not be that bad.

You hear men from the spaceship talking in the distance. You can't hear everything, but the phrases you do make out are alarming. Something about that there might be a 'terrorist' somewhere on this planet.

Yeah, something like that.

You shrug and continue moving, walking towards a small grouping of houses that seems to be the village you'll be staying with. You walk a little less than half a mile over to the village and immediately you're greeted by friendly Namekians, welcoming you in. You ask for the inn and a couple of them point you towards a fairly small sized, tent-like building to the right of you. You nod and thank them, sauntering slowly over to it. No need to rush, you have all the time in the world. You're only a few steps away from the building when suddenly a huge explosion sets off quite near to the village. Most of the Namekians duck and run for cover; some of the older men stay out to protect the village. A young boy grabs your arm and pulls you inside the inn; he speaks in a language you don't understand, and you try to convey that to him, but it's no good. You hear more explosions, closer this time. In fact, you're pretty sure those ones were in this village itself. It almost sounds like three large jets just landed here, and you peek out the crack of the door flap to see a trio of rotten looking men standing in the middle of the grass. Wait, make that floating; these men could fly. The one in the very center wasn't even flying; he sat in a circular hovering device that carried him. How lazy. He was a strange looking alien, he has lavender skin and a glassy purple orb that makes up most of his skull; he has two black horns that protrude from over his ear holes and his arms are covered in an odd pink substance. He even has a tail that lay hanging over the edge of the hovering machine. He smirks and malice is written all over his face.

The men of the village seem to take a few steps backwards. He confronts them; his voice has a feminine tone that would be hilarious if it wasn't so scary. You can't hear a word he's saying, but by the villager's expressions, you can tell it can't be good. The men next to him are equally as strange, one looks similar to a fat magenta blowfish, and the other reminds you of a medieval prince with skin as green as an emerald. You look back to the man in the center and he appears to be angry now; his face contorts into a scowl and he points a finger at one of the village elders. The man suddenly explodes in a flash of purple light; the other Namekians around him cower in fear.

The Namekian boy next to you motions for you to duck and cover but you refuse; your eyes are fixed on the evil alien man and his two lackeys in front of you. You can hear the center alien's voice loud and clear now as he shouts to his accomplices, "Both of you, search this damned place for anything of interest and bring it back here!"

The two nod and depart in separate directions; the green one walks straight for the inn you're inside of. He pushes the door flap open painfully slowly and steps inside, looking around at the shivering Namekians hiding in the corners of the tent. He scoffs at them and prepares to leave, but then he sees you. "Well, what do we have here," he speaks eloquently, staring menacingly at you. You shudder and step back but he grabs you by the legs and pulls you up on to his shoulder. You try scratching and clawing at his back but he just laughs at your attempts to stop him.

The next thing you know, you're thrown onto the grassy ground next to the middle alien's floating device, rocks piercing into your side. The wind is knocked out of you and you try to catch your breath, listening to the conversation going on above you. "Nothing over there," the pinkish one says while walking up to his leader. "But _I_ have found something that might interest you, Lord Frieza," your captor speaks, emphasizing his own greatness.

"Hmm. Well show me," he says, without feeling. He was too lazy to even look over the edge of his automobile to see for himself. The green man picks you up and holds you with his arm around your neck, making you choke. The alien, apparently named Frieza, looks at you with widened eyes, holding a finger up to his lips in surprise. "Well well, you're quite the interesting one, aren't you? A human being... It's been a long time since I've seen a fresh one of you..."

You stare into his eyes, still struggling at the hands of your captor, and all you see is pure evil. His lips curl into a hateful smile and you begin to struggle harder; you think you know what his intentions are. He looks you up and down a few times, his smile growing wider. You look back over to the villagers and they're all too afraid for their own lives to even consider helping you. Finally the green man releases you and you drop to your knees, sputtering. "Zarbon, take the human back to the ship and to my room. We will continue our search for the Dragon Balls tomorrow."

He nods and picks you up again, slinging you over his shoulder and flying off into the air with the magenta man following behind. You try to look down back at the village that you've just been taken from and watch as that evil alien points one finger at the village and the whole place blows up in flames.

"NO!" you scream, beating at the emerald coloured man's back; some vacation this turned out to be. You flail and wiggle in his arm, trying to free yourself, but it's no use. The only thing all that struggling does for you is get you knocked out by a pinch to the pressure point on the back of your neck. The world fades around you and you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hours later, you wake up lying on a soft bed, your skin touching silky, velvet sheets. "What the hell..." you whisper, sitting up and smoothing out the bedding. You look around and you seem to be in a simple room filled with machinery. The bed you lie on is in the middle of the room and behind you is a floor to ceiling window to the outside. Basically, the whole room is reminiscant of a space ship. "This must be the ship that alien was talking about," you mutter. You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head and you grasp it, wincing.

On the left side of you is a metal door, matching the floor and walls, and you can hear loud yelling coming from behind it. The door swings open and the alien man named Frieza steps in, still yelling at whoever he was fighting with, but stops when he sees your frightened face. He shuts the door behind him.

"Why hello, my sweet, looks like you're finally awake." He steps so, _so_ slowly over to you... left, right, left, right. His lizard-like feet touch the metallic floor and his nails leave a clicking noise as he comes toward you. His tail whips around his back energetically, like a cat's. You feel your heartbeat quicken and you fall back on your hands, shaking like a leaf before this man. He's surprisingly short, but still just as intimidating, and he glares at you with a certain seductive look that makes your pulse pound and your breaths draw short. He climbs up onto the bed and stands over you, staring you in the eye. His hand caresses your face ever so gently.

"Do you know why you're here," he asks, tilting his head. You just continue to look at him, completely petrified. "I'll take that as a no," he laughs. He bends down and begins stripping you of your clothes. You jerk away, confused, but he hushes you. "Now now, calm down," he soothes. Even as he pulls the clothes from your body, you're still too afraid to stop him. He smiles as you frantically try to cover your naked body with the bed sheets, "You're here because it's not often I find someone like... you... And I could always use another human slave. They're so few and far between, you know?" He jerks the sheets out of your hands and pins you down by your arms.

"So, when Zarbon brought you up to me in that village, I realized I _must_ have you," he continues, holding your arms with one hand and nipping at your bare chest, licking circles around your nipples. His strength is incredible; you try to move but even with one arm he's ten times stronger than you.

"Don't try to resist," he smirks, raising his head from your body, "It will only hurt you."

You relax and let him take over, accepting the fact that there's nothing more you can do and he releases your arms. His hands rub all over you, groping you and violating you. His tongue traces the outline of your collar bone and he bites down; not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to get a response from you. His lips graze the center of your neck, feeling your pulse jump under his touch. You close your eyes and feel him get closer and closer to your jawbone, nibbling it gently. You hold your breath as he trails kisses up your cheek and wraps his lips around yours, his hands still feeling around all of your body. You pull back from him, forcing him to release and you gasp for air. "Frieza... Please," you beg. He places a finger against your lips, a warning for you to be quiet. There's a knock at the door but the alien ignores it; he's too focused on your body to care.

He moves down your abdomen to your lower half and caresses your thighs with his strangely soft hands. He finds his way to your most sensitive area and he takes all of you in his mouth, lapping at you like a thirsty dog. You groan in pleasure and grab his head in your hands, bucking into him. His warm tongue feels incredible against you and you find yourself on the edge of release.

But just as soon as you feel yourself getting ready to cum, he stops everything. "Damn..." you gasp, "Why'd you stop?" You were just beginning to enjoy that. He looks up at you and smiles darkly, "We can't have that quite yet, now can we?" The alien climbs back up your body and places his hands against your shoulders. "Brace yourself," he warns; you see his tail thrash behind him as it lowers down towards you.

You squint your eyes shut and clench your teeth as you feel the tip of his tail prod at your entrance. In an instant, you feel nearly his whole tail plunge inside you and you cry out, grabbing the sheets above your head. It quickly pulls out but not all the way, and shoves back in again. You writhe in agony as it pounds you over and over. Frieza grunts and pushes his tail in harder; he bends down and wraps his arms around you. You can't resist and cling to him as your orgasm hits hard.

After a short while, you take a deep breath and calm your pounding heart, releasing your grip on the alien's body. He pulls his tail from your body and wipes it off on the bed sheets. "Well then, you might make a good slave after all," he half laughs, half moans, climbing off of you. All of that pleasure was a little overwhelming and you roll over and begin to doze off. He steps off of the bed and saunters over to the door, "See you again later, dear." You don't look up, but can hear the metal door open and shut as he leaves the room.

You lie on the bed and curl up, wondering how on earth your simple vacation turned into this nightmare. You thought about how probably no one back on earth even realized you were gone, and if they did, they wouldn't bother to come and find you. You pull your legs closer to your chest and shiver, it was cold, but you'd prefer not to cover yourself with the cum soaked sheets. You close your eyes and rest; it was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

**A/N: A bit short, but I can continue it if there is enough feedback.**

**All characters (except you) belong to Shonen Jump and Akira Toriyama.**


End file.
